Betrayal of the Blood
by Alley-Oop
Summary: “Sasuke, don’t you run away from me!” Itachi roared as I stumbled out of the room. “Itachi, no!” I screamed. I couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Rape ItaSasu Sasuke's POV


**Summary: **"Sasuke, don't you run away from me!" Itachi roared as I stumbled out of the room. "Itachi, no!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. RapeItaSasu

**Warnings:** Itachi/Sasuke, which means yaoi. You have been warned. I'll just say it flat out: this story is going to be really, really messed up. Rape will probably be a main one, and probably cursing. I really don't know what my sick mind will come up with. Oh, and I guess some OOC-ness.

**A/N:** This just came to me while I was reading a book that had a section on prostitutes and one ten-year-old's experience. That might explain some things…

On a different note: I think this will be one of my last ItaSasu fanfics. The more I write this coupling, the more it makes me feel terrible and gross. It's not about the incest (I don't think), but it just seems whenever I write something that contains both Sasuke and Itachi, it turns out violent and angsty and puts me in bad mood in general. So, unless I find one stored away on my computer in the future, this'll be the last ItaSasu that I'll write.

* * *

Betrayal of the Blood

_Chapter One_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

"Sasuke, don't you run away from me!" Itachi roared as I stumbled out of the room, my clothing in extreme disarray. I ran down the hallway, re-buttoning my pants as I did so. I could hear his footsteps padding behind me, seeming like they were gaining with each step. My breath was coming in short, terrified gasps as I flew around the corner and started for the stairs. Escape was so close: down the stairs and around one more corner laid the front door.

I made it almost all the way down the flight of steps, taking them by threes and fours, before I felt Itachi's hand latch onto my wrist and yank me harshly backwards. I landed heavily on the wooden stairs with a dull thud, but the pain wasn't enough to block out the terror of what was happening.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking and flailing, trying to twist my wrist free from my brother's iron grasp. Itachi was silent as he pulled me up the stairs. Each step created a dull thump similar to the noise of my initial fall.

"Itachi, no!" I screamed as the ache of wood digging into my spine stopped suddenly, signifying that we had reached the top landing- closer to what I was trying desperately to avoid. I thrashed with everything I had in me, but my strength was no match to that of a determined Itachi's. Actually, our physical strength was not even slightly close, despite the fact that I was finally fifteen.

"You had best keep quiet, Sasuke, or I'll make this ten times worse," Itachi threatened as I let out a stream of angry, undignified curses.

"No! Let me go, damnit!" I cried out.

"I can't spend all day chasing you around, little brother. Mother and father will be home soon, after all," Itachi said as we reached the end of the hallway, which we had just run down.

"Let me go!" I was terrified. Itachi was a psychopath- he wasn't thinking straight, obviously. He was going to do something to me, something that I definitely didn't want done.

"Sasuke, trust me. You'll enjoy this. Now just shut up."

"Itachi!" By this point, Itachi had dragged me to the bedroom. "Don't do this! Let me go!"

"But Sasuke, don't you want to know what it's like? Don't you want to know what pure, animalistic passion feels like?" Itachi stopped to look down at me, to stare into my frightened black eyes that were so similar to his own. "You look just like I'm sure I did…" he said, sounding like he was talking more to himself than anyone. He continued on with his mission.

I didn't want to believe what was happening, so I shut it out and struggled to get away, beating on Itachi with my free hand, not that it did any good. Finally, I stopped resisting, preferring to just squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate on breathing. I didn't reopen them until I felt the coolness of Itachi's bed under my back. I sat up, took one glance around, and then made a mad dash for the door. When I reached it, I tried to twist the knob, but it held fast. Desperate, I used both hands.

I heard Itachi approaching me again, and I felt tears brimming my eyes. "Open! C'mon, open!" I urged in a hushed whisper.

Itachi was close- I could sense it. He was a mere hare's breadth away, but I couldn't stand to think that I was stuck in here with him on attack mode. I slammed my shoulder against the door with all the vigor I possessed, but all that I managed was a large crack that ran through the middle of the highly polished wood. I felt one of Itachi's hands snake around my neck, and I began banging fiercely on the door with my fists. The wood splintered loudly under the brutal smashing, but it was too late. Itachi, his hand still wrapped viciously around my throat, jerked me away from the only exit in the room as I reached for some sort of leverage. My hand missed the doorknob by a meager centimeter as I was dragged roughly back towards the bed against the center of the far wall. This time, when Itachi threw me atop it, he held me down. Actually, he straddled my lower waist and pinned my hands above my head.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Tears leaked from my eyes as I gazed up at my older sibling with disappointment and dreadful anticipation. I had known from the beginning that there was no hope for me, but I had tried to fight against it. What was worse was that it was Itachi: the one person I had really loved, trusted, and confided in. It would have been better if- were I given an option- it was father doing this; at least I already hated him. But Itachi had been my hero.

Next thing I knew, my hands were tied together above me with cloth. Itachi then tied a cord to the cloth that went from my hands to the headboard.

"It wouldn't do to have you running and flailing all over the place, would it?" Itachi was still sitting on me, his lips twisted into what resembled a smirk. In a last-ditch attempt to throw him off of me, I lifted my hips off the mattress, but it was futile.

"That's the spirit, little brother," Itachi praised in a teasing manner. He knew what my intentions had been, and they certainly weren't what he was implying.

"Itachi… please…" My voice was failing on me, drowned out by terror and the frantic thumping of my own heart.

"Please what, Sasuke?" He leaned over so that his mouth was near my ear. I tried to twist away, but my binding held me in place like any good binding should.

"Stop… Please don't do this…" I closed my eyes again in a final effort to stop my tears, but they kept coming. Suddenly, a wet tongue was on my cheek, licking them away. I wanted to vomit.

"I have to. I've been watching you for a long time now. I've wanted you ever since you first said my name, ever since you were little. I watched you grow up and become more and more beautiful, more and more lust-worthy. I'm not going to let you get away now."

It was a blow to me. Breathing was a foreign concept to my body as I tried so hard to absorb the information Itachi had presented me with.

"You had to have noticed, Sasuke. I didn't make my advances all that subtle. But you just ignored them until it came to this- to force. You see, I always get what I want, and you wouldn't give it to me willingly, so this was your choice."

I didn't know what to think. Should I be flattered? Repulsed? Terrified? I wasn't sure what to feel- wasn't sure if I could feel. There were so many emotions swirling through me that I felt numb. Hell, I wasn't sure that I _wanted_ to feel anything at this point, knowing what was going to happen in the near future. I sensed another bout of nausea rapidly approaching as I looked over to the dark walls of my brother's room. This couldn't be happening.

"You're a fucking psychopath…" I spat at Itachi, meeting his gaze just in time to catch the look of longing on his face morph into something similar to anger… No, it wasn't anger- it was rage.

Itachi pulled away from me and, before I could even react, he had backhanded me. I tasted the blood in my mouth before the sting set in. A cool hand slipped around my throat and tightened just the slightest, enough to make me squeeze my eyes shut in a slight panic.

"I will _break_ you," Itachi seethed through his teeth. My eyes darted around frantically, checking for any way out that I may have previously missed somehow. I tried to squirm away as Itachi's hand loosened a bit, but I couldn't really do much with all of Itachi's weight on me.

The tears, brought out by terror, were repressed by overwhelming fear. I'd never felt so helpless in my life, and it added to the sickness. My stomach churned in disgusted expectancy. What would Itachi do if I threw up on him, I briefly wondered. He was already pissed off and promised all the pain possible from what he was about to do, but I wondered if it was feasible to push him even further… Not that I wanted to. Or maybe I did. As long as he was going to make it hell for me, I didn't have to lie there and take it. I was not weak, and I was certainly not a whore.

Itachi was still glaring at me in a dead rage, but I didn't really take much note of it. In fact, I laughed at his completely stoic expression; actually laughed- not a chuckle or giggle. This served to fuel him to pull a kunai from the pouch resting on the nearby bedside stand. He pressed it against the skin of my throat.

"Do it," I told him. I pressed my own flesh against the blade. I knew he wouldn't actually slit my throat. Other parts of me, maybe, but he was not aiming to kill me. "Slit my throat."

I nearly lost my nerve for a fleeting moment when Itachi actually did break the skin of my neck with the sharp blade of his knife, but then he pulled it away, leaving the warm liquid of my life to flow freely down my neck. He watched it closely, as if awed by the sight.

"Would you really rather die than do this with me, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. I didn't know if it was a trick question to assure even more pain, or if he was seriously concerned.

"Itachi, it's wrong. It's sick. You're my _brother_." I tried to convince him, to persuade him in a manner that I thought would have an effect.

"Do you think I'm sick?" he asked, twirling the somewhat bloodied knife around his finger.

"I think you need to rethink things," I answered carefully. I wanted to shout, "_You're a fucking psychopath_!" in his face, but I knew better. I tried that before, and it didn't work out so well.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I've been thinking about this- doing this-" Itachi used the blade to cut open my shirt, exposing more of my skin to his prying eyes- "for years. I don't need to _rethink_ anything.

"Now, why don't you be quiet, mm?"

Before I could say anything, a piece of duct tape that Itachi had somehow kept out of my sight so far was slapped hastily over my mouth. I tried to say something anyway. However, my chance to attempt to reason with Itachi was over, and knowing that quieted me down. All I could do was watch… and try to keep my nerves under control.

"Now, where was I?" Itachi's eyes hungrily scanned over my revealed chest and abdomen. "Oh, right…" He carefully placed the kunai to the side and then, as if not knowing where to start, let his fingers hover over my skin, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I watched, partly curious, partly something else that extended far past nervousness or repulsion.

Finally, his fingers landed softly on my chest. "I've waited for this for so long…" I heard. A chill ran through me as Itachi's cool fingers caressed my warm skin. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't horrible. I forced myself not to watch as those slim fingers sidled their way down my sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Once again, it wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't painful, either. Well, at least not yet.

Itachi leaned over me, his fingers still exploring my pale skin, to whisper into my ear. "Have you ever had anyone touch you like this?" Those long, delicate fingers of his crept their way back up the flat expanse of my stomach, and stopped on my chest, his thumbs twiddling around my nipples. I resented the fact that I thought it felt good, but it did. My nipples hardened under his experienced touch.

"Have you ever felt this way before?" he continued, his tongue slithering into my ear, his breath heavy on the side of my face. I shuddered away, reminding myself that we were brothers- that I was tied to his bed frame against my own will. This should not have been happening. I didn't want it to.

I tried to say something, but the tape kept me from doing so. I had completely forgotten that it was there.

"Oh, Sasuke, you really don't know how you make me feel, do you?" He asked as if I could answer. I squirmed in reply; trying for the nth time to get away, even though I knew it was a waste of time.

"Here, let me show you," he said, shifting as he did so. For a moment, I didn't know what to expect, and so I watched his face for any sign, although I knew it wouldn't change. Suddenly, I felt something digging into my thigh, causing me to instinctively stiffen. My stomach twisted in knots at what I knew I'd find, but I lowered my eyes to look anyway. And my guess was affirmed. Itachi was hard already.

The sickening revelation that all of this was real hit me again, and I wanted to start kicking and screaming, which would do nothing, I already knew. I raised my eyes back to Itachi's face, unable to calm my agitated stomach. He couldn't really be doing this. It had to be a cruel, sick joke.

Itachi laughed at my expression- wide-eyed and terrified- before he swooped down to tackle my neck with his mouth and tongue. At first, I tried once again, unsuccessfully, to twist away, but after a few moments, his lavishing got the best of me. My body began to respond by pressing into his touches, his fingers still doing their job dexterously.

It was wrong, I realized. It was disgusting and twisted, but it was beginning to feel good. I, against all my morals, was going to have to go through with this, whether I wanted to or not. But I still couldn't deny that it felt good. In fact, I was becoming aroused. My body was responding to Itachi's stimulus, and I couldn't help it.

Itachi smirked against the skin of my lower neck, before he moved on, leaving a trail of kisses down my chest, continuing on down my abdomen. My muscles twitched under his gentle busses. I averted my eyes, unable to watch as my body betrayed me, deciding to follow the path of pleasure rather than that of reason. It didn't seem very fair to me.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that Itachi was unbuttoning my shorts, and I didn't know what to do- what to think. I thought of anything other than what he was doing: my birthday, my training, my teammates. Nothing could block out everything, though. Like the feel of fabric being dragged down the skin of my legs. My boxers were still on, but my shorts were gone. I heard them dully hit the floor, unable to resist the pull of gravity.

Itachi folded down the band of my boxers, exposing more skin that I felt comfortable with. He leaned down once again and began to place kisses on the new skin, nipping at it occasionally. I would have gasped if I could have, but the tape prevented me for doing so. I focused on my breathing as Itachi got bolder and folded the band down one more time, revealing a few dark curls from a place that was supposed to be forbidden to him.

I felt sick watching him, but when I looked away, I could tolerate it. In fact, I could do more than tolerate it- I could almost enjoy it.

"You see, Sasuke? It's not so bad, is it?"

It wasn't. It wasn't bad at all, if I disregarded the fact that Itachi was my older brother. Yet, I wasn't quite convinced. Itachi had promised pain, and even though I was new at this, even though I'd never done it before, I knew that it would hurt. Somewhere down the line, this pleasantness would turn into something much worse. Otherwise Itachi, sadist that he was, wouldn't be turned on by it.

My eyes began to swim when Itachi finally ripped my boxers off in one fluid motion, not giving me time to prepare myself. But it's not like I could have stopped him anyway. I shut my eyes tightly and twisted my head to the side, not caring to see my body completely disobeying me.

Everything seemed to intensify, once I was completely barren of any clothing at all. Itachi's fondling, Itachi's kisses, Itachi's breathing- the sensations all began to swell and be pushed down my spine, through my body, and straight to my groin, as much as I hated to admit it. But I could still find ways to blame Itachi for this, I knew, once my brain wasn't so clouded by his expert caresses and touches. Once this was over with, I could go back to hating Itachi, and not myself. However, right then, the truth of the reality was that I was aroused, and it was my own body's doing.

Screaming and crying became very tempting options, but neither would do me any good, with my mouth taped shut and Itachi dead-set on doing this to me. What he was doing: it was rape, I realized. My eyes widened slightly.

And at that moment, Itachi _tsk_ed at me. "Not even hard yet, little brother? Why, you seem to be more difficult to please than I thought you would be."

As good as everything he was doing felt, I knew it was wrong. It was still so painfully obvious. Especially when Itachi spoke. When he was quiet, I could at least close my eyes and pretend that it was someone else- anyone else-, but when his liquid fire voice reached my ears and sank into my mind, I knew who was really doing this to me, and I remembered how sick and revolting this whole entire situation was. I wanted to beg Itachi not to talk, but I couldn't even be humbled enough to beg, with the tape over my mouth.

"You know, Sasuke, you don't have to reject this." I felt my older brother's eyes barring into me, but I didn't look at him. I turned my head away in defiance. I could feel Itachi's smirk as his hand slid down my body, enticing a shiver from my very core. Without warning, his cold hand fisted my arousal, and I choked for a moment as I gasped through the tape. "You're just making this harder for yourself by fighting the inevitable."

I didn't meet his gaze for a whole minute or so, but when I did finally look up at him, it was just in time to see his elegant eyebrows knit together in fury.

"If you won't respond willingly, then I'll make you respond," he promised, and a thick dread settled deep inside of me.

With no warning, Itachi stooped over and took my arousal into his mouth. I tried to cry out in pleasure, but was pleasantly reminded that I had tape over my mouth. That, at least, was something. If I had to go through with this, at least Itachi couldn't hear the pleasure or pain. Not that he probably cared, selfish bastard that he was.

I thought that Itachi was just going to suck me off, but I was wrong. I had been wrong about a lot of things that day. I had been wrong to love Itachi before that day, I was wrong to trust him on that day.

With a lot of force, Itachi sank his teeth into my erection, and the pain was immediate. A small bit of that sting morphed into pleasure, but most of it remained painful. I tried to get away then. I pulled on my wrists, trying to tug myself away, digging my heels into the mattress, trying to find leverage. In the process, I accidentally kicked Itachi, who seemed to not be overly angry about it, surprisingly. In fact, he pulled up and smiled.

"I think I like it better when you put up a fight, baby brother. It makes things so much more… exciting." So saying, he grabbed me by the hips, hard enough to bruise and leave deep nail marks, and pulled me back towards him.

The bliss that I felt when his clothed erection hit my naked one was just enough to temporarily drown out the horror of everything. Barely.

"You see, Sasuke? Only you can do this to me. No one else, only you. And it's not all that bad, is it?"

Lost in the delight of the moment, I answered by shaking my head no.

"Ah, responsive at last. That means I can move on, yes?" Itachi grinded against me again, and I whimpered, nodding my head yes. _Oh God, yes._

And Itachi wasted not a moment. It took him little to no time to flip me over so that I was on my elbows and knees, completely exposed to him. Without my older brother grinding on me, I could think clearly for a moment, but I didn't struggle. It was time to accept that this was going to happen. Besides, even though Itachi said that he liked it when I fought back, I could also tell he was becoming impatient.

So I waited with anticipation resting like a rock in my stomach as I heard Itachi slowly taking off his sweats. My body shuddered as I remained where Itachi had left me, and a small whimper of fear came from my throat, not audible through the tape.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt the mattress shift as Itachi kneeled behind me. I buried my head in my arms, waiting. I did not know much about sex, honestly, but I knew that, between men especially, there should be preparation. However, I looked back over my shoulder for just a moment, just long enough to realize that Itachi had no lube. He was not licking his fingers, or offering them for me to lick.

He was going to do this dry.

Another shudder went through me as my stomach muscles clenched in fear. I didn't know what to expect, now.

But it didn't take long to find out. With no warning, Itachi thrust into me, ripping skin and expanding me to the point where I thought I would burst. The pain was unbearable, and I tried to cry out in anguish, though the tape prevented it. Tears streaked down my cheeks, and I tried to get away. However, I found that the more I moved, the more painful it was, so I had to remain still, even though my insides were tearing and screaming out in agony.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet earlier, Sasuke? I don't go back on my word, and I promised to make it worse, didn't I?" Itachi said as he pulled out of me. My body trembled, and I could feel the blood beginning to run down my legs. I was humiliated and in pain. Why would Itachi do this to me? Why? He was my older brother- he was supposed to _protect_ me from things like this, right?

I tried to cry out again as Itachi forcefully pushed his way in with a hiss, then a groan. His hair tickled my lower back as he leaned over to place a kiss on my spine. "It gets better," he promised, as if truly understanding that I needed reassurance, but I wasn't buying it. There was no way that this would ever get better, because the pain wasn't just physical, it was mental. Itachi had betrayed me, and nothing hurt worse than betrayal of the blood.

It never felt good. Not even when Itachi hit that bundle of nerves that was supposed to make everything go white with bliss. It didn't help. My body may have found pleasure in it, eventually, once it had grown used to having to accommodate the intruding organ, but my mind couldn't accept it, making this whole ordeal painful.

Even when Itachi reached beneath me to stroke my throbbing erection, I didn't take pleasure in it. It stung all the more when I silently came onto the sheets of Itachi's bed. And the worst… The worst was when Itachi came inside of me, groaning loudly.

"Sasuke…" He mumbled in his throws of passion and euphoria. But his semen stung the open, raw wounds inside of me, where the skin had been torn and was still bleeding. It felt like dumping a bottle of antiseptic onto a gaping wound, and I felt my tears start fresh again. In fact, my entire body became wracked with sobs as Itachi pulled out of me for the final time. He offered no comfort, no praise, no comments at all- nothing to ease the sickness I felt. He did, however, reach over to rip the tape from my mouth. It also hurt, but I was already sobbing. There wasn't much more damage that could be done. Itachi untied my hands, then walked away. After a few moments, I could hear the shower running over my own gasping breaths. I pulled my hands in close to my chest as I just laid on Itachi's bed, not knowing what else to do.

Itachi had nearly taken everything from me: my pride, my dignity, even my virginity. He had taken it without a single thought as to what I might want or what I might not want. He didn't care about me. All he really wanted was for his lust to be satisfied. And, now that it was over, who was to say that it might not ever happen again? I wouldn't put it past Itachi to make this a regular happening.

Yes, there was no denying it: betrayal of the blood hurt worse than anything…

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! I finally finished. I found this little jewel hidden in my computer, tweaked it a bit, and then decided to upload it. It's not my best, but it is old, and I thought it was fairly good. Not perfect, but what ever is? (And, if anyone was curious, this was about 7 and half pages long.) By the way, I wrote this author's note before I wrote that one at the top…

Reviews equal love.


End file.
